Happy Birthday
by CoconutShocks
Summary: It's Lynn's 18th birthday and she spends the afternoon (and part of her night) with her history teacher. Oneshot.


**6:30 AM**

Faraize sat at his desk, reading through emails on his laptop, checking papers, entering grades, all the things he didn't care for that early in the morning. Since he began teaching at Sweet Amoris two years ago, he had gotten into the rhythm of being a real teacher. His first year teaching was a disaster, no one listened to him, his students barely turned in their homework and even the principal hardly remembered his name. Thinking about that first year only depressed him, but he was so glad the next year when he started trying out new teaching methods with his students.

Before he knew it, students completed their homework during class rather than having to forget about it when they went home and texted their friends, surfed the web or whatever it was teenagers liked to do. Faraize didn't even know what teenagers liked to do even when he _was_ a teenager. Maybe that was the reason he really became a teacher, because he knew more about academics than social lives. His brows furrowed. As he thought about it, that really did seem to be the real reason why he taught history.

Even so, back in his first year, there was one student who was kind to him regardless of the situation. Lynn Darcy was a sweet young lady who listened to him when no one else would, be it about announcements, homework or even small talk, she listened. A few months ago, he had come to the deadly conclusion that he, a 26 year-old man, was in love with a teenager. However, one thing was different today than in the past.

Lynn's 18th birthday was today, and she was no longer a sophomore, she was a senior. One who would be graduating quite soon, as well. Maybe after she graduated he would finally be able to have the weight his crush lifted off his shoulders. Whoever coined the term "crush" was a genius because the name brought on exactly what it implied: pain.

Back when he realized he liked her, he was sitting home one night, listening to the radio and grading some disappointing quizzes when _Don't Stand So Close to Me_ by The Police started to play. Lyrics from a song had never hit so close to home before. About halfway through the song, Faraize didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face until they hit the papers on his lap. That was still only a few months ago, ever since he came to terms with it, he had been noticing things about Lynn that simply drove him wild.

She had one of those trend setting fashion senses, the kind where certain combinations made heads turn in the hallway. Unfortunately, he was no exception. He was a sucker for skin tight clothing and he didn't know whether or not Lynn had actually caught onto that, but she had upped the ante when she caught him staring once. These days he was lucky if he didn't get hard from just seeing her in the hallway, sashaying her hips in front of him and greeting him in her sweet voice. During his second year of teaching, Lynn wasn't one of his students, so he barely saw her.

There was nothing he wished more than to have had her that second year, because when senior year came around, she was in his class yet again for government, and boy did she grow up. Not only did her mind mature, her body did as well. Her hips were even wider than before, her breasts must have been at least a D, and she began to wear a little makeup. The thing about Lynn wearing makeup was that she never applied too much. It was just enough to make her eyes visible from across the school and her lips look irresistible. He even went out of his way to buy her a birthday present because she stuck around in his mind that much.

In mid thought, there was a knock on the door. Clearing his throat hurriedly, Faraize spoke up. "Come in," he said, looking back down at his laptop. The door swung open gently and a pair of flats walked towards him. Nervously, he peeked up from the screen in front of him. Just as he feared, it was none other than Lynn Darcy. She had formed a habit of coming in early to talk to him, not that he minded. "Good morning, Ben."

"Lynn, I've told you time and time again not to call me that. Someone may be listening."

"Like who? It's not even 7 AM yet."

"I don't know, but quit it."  
"Okay, Ben, I will."

Faraize looked up at her with a frown to which she replied with only a smile, one that he couldn't stay mad at.

Giving a sigh of defeat, he leaned back against his chair. She was wearing one of those skin tight shirts again, a plain purple one that hugged the contours of her upper half and showed her collarbones. Before he could continue to stare, Lynn spoke again. "So, do you remember what today is?" With a smirk, Faraize shrugged, looking away. "Why no, I don't. It's not like you've been talking about it for the last month or something, no." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Ha ha, very funny."

"I'm joking, you know that. Happy birthday, Lynn."

"Thank you very much."

"Is being 18 everything you dreamed of yet?"

Lynn paused to look him up and down, causing a nervous sweat to form on the back of his neck. Why was she looking at him like that? It reminded him of the look _he_ gave _her_ when she wasn't aware he was staring.

"Being 18 opens up a few doors, I'll give you that."

Faraize gave a nervous laugh, tapping his fingers on his laptop. "Uh, hey, I have something for you." Lynn's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Really?" Faraize nodded, bringing his hand over to a thin but messy stack of papers. "It got covered in work, sorry about that," he said, revealing a small, white box with a silver ribbon. "Happy birthday, Lynn."

Lynn stared down at the box with wide eyes, as if she didn't really believe it was there. "You really didn't have to... Oh my gosh, Ben, thank you so much!"

"You say that without even opening it. Go ahead." Faraize picked up the box and leaned over to give it to her, to which she responded accordingly, gently taking it from him.

He shivered at the small contact their fingertips made, having to press his feet firmly to the ground to keep himself in check. If he freaked out from something as little as that, what on Earth would happen if they held hands? _Get yourself together, Benjamin. You won't be doing that anytime soon._

Lynn undid the ribbon and set it aside before taking the top off of the box. Her surprise was a silver necklace complete with a small pendant shaped like a bird. Those beautiful emerald eyes couldn't get any larger. "It's lovely, may I put it on?" Faraize gave a swift nod. "Yes, of course. That's what it's for, right?" Lynn chuckled. "Yeah. Would you mind helping me put it on? I can never get these latches to work for me."

Faraize made an inaudible gulp before looking down discretely. Nothing seemed wrong about helping her and nothing was pressing up on the inside of his pants. At least not yet. "Yeah, sure," he said, reaching his hand over the desk as Lynn placed the necklace in his palm.

To make the situation less awkward for himself, he decided that delving further into conversation would help him keep his

sanity. "Does your family have any special plans for you today? Like taking you out for dinner to celebrate?" he asked while unhooking the latch of the necklace. As he spoke, Lynn moved her hair up and out of the way so none of the tiny chains could get caught within it. That nervous sweat Faraize had wasn't gone just yet, no sir.

"Not tonight, but we're going out tomorrow. Both of my parents work late on Fridays so I'm stuck with a curfew I use to my advantage."

"I see. This happens every Friday?"

"Yes, unless one of them has the day off or comes home early. Unfortunately that couldn't happen today because we used up all of their vacation time for spring break."

 _Why didn't I know about this earlier? I could have used it to my own advantage. No, down boy, keep your cool._

Faraize hooked the necklace in place and let it gently fall against her neck. "I'm sorry Lynn, but at least you do get to go tomorrow, right?" She shrugged in return, unresponsive for a moment."I would have liked to do something the day of. Any other day isn't as special and it feels like compensation, but I don't mind." Even if she said she didn't mind, Lynn really did mind, and he could tell. It was easy when it came to her.

Although he wanted to try and remain as neutral as possible with her, at least until she graduated, he couldn't help but want to try and cheer her up. "In that case, would you like to visit the café with me after school today? It's not a step up from what your parents may be planning, but you'll still get to eat out on your birthday." Lynn turned around sharply, another intense gaze plastered in her eyes. "Really? You'd really like to take me out?"

Faraize blinked in surprise but soon nodded. "Yes, if you would like to." The brunette lunged forward at him, closing his laptop and setting her hands on top of it before placing a quick and chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Ben! I'll see you after school!" As she scurried out the door, her hair bounced from side to side, leaving Faraize with one thought: _Buses don't arrive for another twenty minutes, there's time for a quick trip to the bathroom._

 **2:00 PM**

The final bell for classes had rung and Faraize's eighth period began filing out into the hallway in clumps, hurriedly trying to get on the buses or to their own cars to go home for the weekend. Sometimes he couldn't believe how badly they wanted to leave class, but it was times like those he had to realize he was the geeky kid who stayed behind to ask about extra homework. He sighed, closing his laptop and shutting off the projector, along with a powerpoint they hadn't gotten to finish because of a class discussion.

Faraize stood, making rounds around the classroom, tidying up and pushing in chairs not only to pass time, but also so the janitors wouldn't have to take time picking up extra trash. He always disliked that about unkempt students, how they left trash in the desks or on the floor. Who even felt comfortable doing that? Just as he bent down to pick up a wrapper from under a seat, a familiar voice sounded off. "Having fun, Ben?" In a hurry to get up, Faraize accidentally hit his head on the edge of a desk, causing him to recoil and immediately rub the soon-to-be bump.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Lynn asked, hurrying over to him, placing her hand on his arm and peeking over at his face. "I'm fine, don't worry. It's not the first time I've hit my head and it won't be the last," he chuckled, avoiding eye contact. _How uncool_ , he thought. _What a great line, too._

Lynn reached her hand up to feel his head, gently feeling around on his scalp until he winced, signalling to her that he hit his head on that spot. "Ben, you've got to be more careful. One of these days it might be serious. Try to put some ice on that when you can, okay? I wouldn't want that to swell up like a balloon."

He blushed in response, looking down at his shoes. "Okay, when I get a chance, I will." Lynn smiled up at him, gently playing with his hair where it sloped upwards with an annoying cowlick. "I'm glad. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I have everything I need. Are the hallways empty? I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea." _More like the best idea and yes I do._

Turning to glance back at the hall, Lynn angled her head, looking around for any students who were still at school on a Friday afternoon. "No, I think we're safe," she chuckled. "Okay, okay, I'm just making sure no rumors are going to be spread, they're awful."

"Rumors can wait, I'm getting hungry. Let's go!"

"I guess you're right... yeah, let's head out."

Lynn snickered. "Heads, huh?"

"Oh, hush."

 **2:10 PM**

They chatted amongst themselves for the majority of the walk, it was only the beginning where they tried to remain silent for security reasons. Once the pair arrived at the café, Faraize walked up to a waitress standing at an oak podium, one with a friendly smile. "Pardon me, are there any tables available for a party of two?"

"Certainly, sir," she replied with an even wider and brighter smile. "Right this way, you and your girlfriend came right on time, we only have one table left."

If life was a cartoon, steam would have been whistling out of his ears by now, considering how red he got. "B-but she's not my..."

"Come along, darling. Mustn't keep the young lady waiting," Lynn spoke in a smooth, refined voice as she looped her arm around his, leading him into the crowd of strangers. Once seated, the waitress placed two menus in front of them along with cutlery wrapped in a napkin. Lynn placed her school bag she had been carrying down by her chair. "May I start you off with anything to drink?"

Both of them quickly whipped open their menus and scanned the drinks. "I'll have a Pepsi, please," Lynn said, her usual chipper demeanor returning. "May I please have a French vanilla coffee?" Faraize asked. "Right away!" the waitress said, scribbling down on her notepad. With that, she walked off into the crowd, turning inside the main building. It was at this time the two took a chance to survey their surroundings.

Their table was set with a light blue table cloth and a small vase in the middle with a daffodil. It was a charming piece but there was more to see. They sat under a large canopy attached to the main building with fake flowers hung from the tarp, attracting a couple bees but nothing to be worried about. "This is a nice place, right Lynn?"

"It's lovely. I've only come here a few times before with my parents but I've never sat at this table. It feels so nice to be surrounded by all these flowers. That wind chime is cute too," she said, pointing gingerly, trying not to be rude.

Turning around, Faraize saw what she was talking about. A stained glass circle with the image of a sun inside hung carelessly from the canopy, its metal bars gently hitting against each other to create a melodic sound. "You're right, it's very cute. Although 'cute' may not be the best word to describe it," he said, turning back around. That's when he saw the real beauty.

Just the right amount of sunshine was coming in that Lynn's brunette hair almost shimmered, along with her big emerald eyes that looked more dazzling than ever. Her rosy cheeks and lips were noticeable enough to cause a slight flush in his own cheeks. Even though she was wearing a plain shirt with no design, she looked absolutely stunning in it. She, herself, just looked stunning. On top of that, the flowers surrounding her were a nice finish. Faraize was reminded how lucky he was to even be seen in public with her and have people under the impression that they were on a date. He felt like he was on top of the world.

"Lynn... you look..." he tried to speak but choked on nervousness. What luck he had when another server approached them, a different girl with a tray and their two drinks. "Hello, my name is Martha and I'll be your server today," she said with a grin. "A Pepsi for the lady," she said, putting their drinks down in front of them, "and a French vanilla for the gentleman."

They both thanked her in unison, causing them to crack a smile at each other before turning back to the waitress. "I'll be back soon to get your order," she said, walking off to another table to place some drinks down. "I guess we should see what they have. Order anything you like, it's my treat," Faraize said with a shy smile, looking down at his own menu. "But I can't do that, I'd feel guilty. Let me pay for my order."

"Not happening, I will not sit by and have you pay for your own birthday food. Am I understood?" The two sat quiet for only a couple seconds before breaking into a giggle fit. "Fine, but you let me treat you on your birthday in return," she said. "You'll have to wait awhile, it's in December. "

The waitress came back with the tray under her arm and a notepad out. "Have you decided on anything yet?"

"Um, yes, may I please have the strawberry parfait?" Lynn asked.

"May I please have a slice of coffee cake?" Faraize asked after her. The waitress nodded. "Sure thing, I'll be back soon." The pair was then left alone. "You sure do like coffee related things, don't you?" she said, tapping the rim of his coffee cup.

"Well, I like it better than tea. What about you? You must have a sweet tooth to order a Pepsi and a parfait."

"I have a refined palate, Ben. Only the sweetest of sweets will make me happy. You're pretty sweet yourself so you have nothing to worry about." Faraize felt his cheeks burn as he looked away. "You're just trying to butter me up," he said with a grin. Lynn took a sip of her drink and Faraize did the same. The coffee was just the right temperature and it tasted delicious. "I stand by my decision, coffee is better than tea."

"I'd rather have soda any day."

"You'll change your mind when you get older. Coffee will be more important to you when you get into college." Lynn raised her eyebrows at him. "Really? Well I may as well try to start getting used to it right now," she chimed, quickly reaching for his cup before any protest could be made and took a sip. "Oh, you're right, this is pretty good. I've always like vanilla over chocolate anyway."

Faraize sat still, somewhat frozen from shock. She put her lips right where his were, did that make it an indirect kiss? _It totally does. We have officially kissed - indirectly._ As Lynn returned his cup, she picked up the straw that came with her drink and took it out of the paper packaging. "Really though, thank you so much for inviting me here today. It means a lot to me."

Shaking himself out of his mental congratulations, Faraize raised his hand. "Like I said, I don't mind. It's my pleasure." As he went to take another drink of his coffee, he felt something shift beneath the table and lightly hit his leg. Confused, he looked up at Lynn who was smiling as she looked away and sipped her Pepsi nonchalantly. _She kicked my leg. That's too cute._

As if he was going to let her get away with it though. Sighing and leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms and stared straight ahead, waiting a few moments before lightly nudging her leg in return. When she appeared startled, he looked away, feigning innocence. With a devious grin, Lynn kicked him again and he did the same to her until they were only hitting each other's feet and giggling out words incoherently.

Before they knew it, their waitress arrived with another tray, setting down Lynn's parfait and Faraize's coffee cake. "Treats for the happy couple, enjoy! Let me know when you're ready for the bill," she said with a smile and walked off to tend another table. Faraize didn't even have time to correct her, resulting in him hiding his face in his hand. "Oh, come on Ben. It's not that bad, no one else even heard her," Lynn said, picking up the shiny silver spoon left for her and began to put a dent in her parfait.

"I mean, I guess so... it's just kind of... embarrassing," he mumbled, picking at the cake with his fork before putting a chunk in his mouth. Lynn didn't reply but she did smile, rather wide for a matter of fact. She shrugged nonchalantly and ate her parfait in silence and Faraize did the same with his cake.

After the pair polished off their sweets, Lynn set down her spoon. "You know, I think that was one of the best parfaits I've ever had."

"What were the other ones like?"

"I don't know, that was the first one I've ever had." The two shared a chuckle as Faraize reached his hand up to smooth the hair on the back of his neck. "Uh, hey, was there anything else you wanted on the menu? I can get you one more thing if you want. You know, for the birthday thing and all."

 _Well, duh. Of course it's still for the "birthday thing", dumbass._ Lynn shook her head. "No thank you, I've already had too much. It was more filling than I thought it would be. But I do have one last birthday wish." _Oh God, what is it? Does she want me to kiss her? We haven't even held hands yet. Not that I'm complaining, both would be awesome._ "What is it?"

"You know how I told you that I would be alone tonight because of my parents work? I wanted to stay out a little later because none of my friends are available either and I don't want to be alone for hours on my birthday." Faraize knew what she meant, it was a little heartbreaking to imagine her all alone in her house on such a joyous day. That being said, it was time to suggest something a little unorthodox.

"In that case, would you like to come to my house? We could watch a movie or something. O-only if you want to, though," he stuttered, trying hard not to sound creepy. Surprisingly, Lynn beamed. "I'd love to! How far away is your house?"

"By car it's only around five minutes and my car is back in the school parking lot."

"Sounds like a plan, here, let me pay for my parfait and we can get going," Lynn said, reaching for her bag. Before she could get out her wallet, Faraize stood up and pushed in his chair.

"No, I told you it was a birthday treat and it's going to stay that way," he said, stuffing his hand in his pocket and taking out his wallet. "I'll only be gone a moment, I'll be right back," he said with a smile before beginning to walk in the main building.

 **3:32 PM**

As the pair arrived back at school, Faraize paused at the fence with Lynn following suit. "Hey, uh, Lynn," he began as he looked around the school parking lot, "would it be alright if I asked you to stay here?" At first Lynn appeared confused but she soon nodded in understanding. "No, yeah, I got it. Playing it safe." Faraize gave her a thumbs up and walked around the corner as nonchalantly as he could. As soon as she couldn't see him, he slapped his hands to his face, feeling butterflies multiplying in dozens in his stomach.

How on Earth was this going to pan out? Lynn, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, was going to be visiting his home where no one else could see them. No other teachers, none of Lynn's friends, just the two of them in his little townhouse. _Keep your cool, man. If you try to initiate something at home, she may not even be into it. Just keep your hands to yourself and let her have a nice birthday without anything suspicious._ For once, Faraize listened to his subconscious and vowed not to start anything. It was better to play it safe, just like Lynn had said herself.

Once he finally managed to reach his car, he shakily brought his keys out from his pocket and unlocked the car with the push of a button. Squeezing his eyes shut, he brought his hand up to his face and pushed his glasses up, pinching his eyebrows together. Alright, game time. He had nothing to be embarrassed about, his car was clean on the inside and outside and it wasn't a shoddy model that had parts falling off of it at every turn, so he should be fine. What about his house? Yes, that was clean too, he never made much of a mess at home anyway.

As he thought about it while opening the car door, he realized that no one really visited him anyway. Sometimes his brother would visit or friends from college, but both encounters were scarce. Thinking about it only depressed him so he decided to stop. As he shut the car door while climbing inside, he made all the proper preparations. No trash in the car, seat belt on, a file of homework was chucked to the back seat to make room for Lynn, all seemed well. Faraize started the engine and drove out of the parking lot, stopping before the road to collect Lynn who had been patiently waiting against the fence.

Lynn peered over at his car, seeing him in the driver's seat. He grinned and waved at her, motioning for her to come in. A smile formed on her lips as she left the fence and jogged over to the other side of the car. As she moved, he watched the slight bounce in her breasts covered by that tight purple t-shirt. The corner of his mouth twitched before he softly bit his lip. It was going to be a long ride home.

 **3:43 PM**

Faraize pulled up to a row of townhouses, all charming little brick ones with flowerbeds in front and short concrete pathways with black railings on the sides. Lynn's eyes practically gleamed as she looked at the setup with excitement. "These houses are so cute! I didn't know you lived here or else I would have said hi, I practically live around the corner from you." Did she really live right around the corner? She did mention before that she lived in an apartment with her parents in the center of town, but he never thought that she was closer to him than the school.

"Really? I've never seen you around when I'm out shopping or just in the city."

"Well, I don't think you shop at the stores I go to and my parents buy all the groceries so you wouldn't see me at the supermarket."  
"Which complex do you live in?"

"Oakhaven."  
"Wow, you really are right around the corner. Hey, I have to grab a few things out of the back before we head in so," he trailed off, leaning over to open the glove compartment and pressing a small yellow button that popped the trunk open. "Here." Faraize handed Lynn the keys after taking them from the ignition.

"Go ahead and let yourself in, house 1606." Lynn held her hand out and he placed the keys on her palm before tapping the key with green tape around the top. "This one," she said with a smile. Lynn returned his smile which made him melt, of course. It was illegal for someone to be that cute, right? If it was, she must have had a warrant out for her arrest in at least five states. "Okay, you're not bothered I'm just letting myself into your house?" she asked, holding the green key up. "No, not at all," he said in reply, waving his hand and then moving to open his door. Lynn did the same and the pair unbuckled themselves, stepping out of the car.

"In fact, I'm going to be carrying a large box, so if you wouldn't mind, could you hold the door open for me?" he said with a chuckle, shutting the car door. "Sure! It might take me a minute to figure out your lock though, I've always been bad with unlocking doors." Faraize shrugged. "That's why I'm letting you go before me." They shared a small laugh before Lynn grabbed her backpack. Shutting her car door, she went to go see if she could get the door open while Faraize went around to the trunk and lifted the top, hauling out a box full of papers he needed to grade. Later.

Trying his best to hold the box under one arm without dropping it, he shut the trunk and brought the box in front of him to hold it with two hands. By the time he reached the front door, Lynn was still attempting to unlock the door. "Would you like any help?" The brunette gave a sigh of defeat before looking him in the eyes. "Please?" Faraize almost dropped the box onto his feet, her puppydog eyes had taken him by surprise. "U-Uh, yeah, hold on." He crouched down and placed the box next to him before taking the keys back from Lynn and correctly unlocking the door, pushing it open for her.

Turning to his car, he switched to a small, black remote and clicked the automatic lock button. "Wouldn't want to forget that," he said with a smile. "I would have mentioned it if you didn't do anything," Lynn replied, picking up the hefty box, "here you go." Faraize carefully took it from her hands. "Thank you very much, Miss Darcy." Lynn gave him a playful sneer. "It's been so long since you've called me that."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah, the last time was when I was a sophomore. I remember specifically because that's when I told you to lighten up and call me Lynn."

"Now that you mention it, I do remember," he said with a sore chuckle. "Please, go on in."

Lynn gave him a fake curtsy before walking into the house with Faraize following soon after. Turning slightly, he used his foot to shut the door and brought his attention back to Lynn, where it should be. "Make yourself at home, may I get you anything to drink?" She didn't answer for a moment, too busy taking in her surroundings. "Huh? Oh, no, thank you. I think I'm still full from the cafe." Faraize stepped through a doorway that led to the kitchen, placing the box onto the counter along with his car keys. "Okay, but if you're just being polite, you don't have to be. This is probably the most informal we've been in the past three years." From a side glance, he thought he saw a smirk tugging at her lips, but when he turned his head, there was nothing but a sweet smile.

"Oh, by the way," he snapped his fingers, "when do your parents get home tonight? I should have you back before they realize you're gone." Lynn looked up and to the side in thought. "Maybe around 8:30 or 9:00? That's when they usually come home when they say they'll be late."

"I'll take you home at 8:00 then."

"Fine by me, Ben." Faraize was about to object before he realized that they were in the privacy of his own home and no one would hear them. She could call him Ben if she wanted to.

"I won't grade these papers tonight, it's all about what you want to do tonight. Any suggestions or requests?" Lynn placed her backpack on the landing of a carpeted staircase behind her then set her hands on her hips. "Do you have any movies here?" Faraize lamely jerked his thumb to his right, towards the living room. "Yeah, a few." Lynn beamed. "Perfect!" she said before taking off her shoes and heading to the living room.

 **5:12 PM**

Somehow, the two of them had agreed to watch Sixteen Candles. Faraize's reasoning was that it was a good coming-of-age birthday film and Lynn's reasoning was that Michael Schoeffling was hot, which made him jealous but she didn't need to know that. The movie was over by now and the two of them had made themselves comfortable on the plush couch in the living room, Faraize keeping ample space between them. Who knows what would have happened if she was so close in a dimly lit room with the curtains drawn with no one to see them?

"I never get tired of watching that movie. It's sort of cheesy but somehow I never get tired of it." Faraize shrugged. "It's not a movie I would want to watch every day, but it's nice once in awhile."

"Do you have a favorite scene in the movie?"

"Not really. But if I had to pick, it would be when Jake finds Ted under the coffee table."  
"I like the ending."  
"How come?" Faraize had been reading the credits and didn't notice Lynn had moved closer to him until her knee hit his thigh, startling him when he turned his head to find her face dangerously close.

"I like the ending because they finally get to kiss after all the petty trials and tribulations they had to go through to get to that point," she said in almost a whisper before leaning in to kiss him. This had to be a dream. A cruel, sick and twisted joke his mind was playing on him. But the hazy dizziness that was swirling around his head felt too real to be a dream. The delicate hand Lynn ran from his shoulder to the base of his neck felt real. Her soft, pillowy lips felt real. The beating of his heart felt real, too.

Faraize quickly deduced that it wasn't a dream and that this was indeed reality. As much as he didn't want to, he pulled away slightly, looking Lynn square in the eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you kissing me?" he asked in a low tone, his cheeks showing off a bright red blush. "Because I want to."

"Why would you want to? I'm just your… I'm just your teacher." Lynn shook her head.

"I'm not 100% sure you feel the same, but, I really like you Ben. I _have_ liked you for a long time, probably ever since I met you." Her blush that rivaled his own sent a shiver down his spine. "You have? I thought that," he looked down, trying to find the right words, "it was only one-sided on my part." Lynn appeared surprised. "You mean to tell me…" Faraize nodded. "Lynn, I'm in love with you. Please don't think ill of me for saying that, I really do love you and I wouldn't admit it to myself for the longest time. The feelings were always there, I just chose to ignore them for fear of causing a commotion."

"Ben, you love me and you didn't say so earlier?!" Lynn exclaimed, lightheartedly hitting his chest. "Ow! N-no! I thought you would call me a dirty old man and have me arrested or something!" Lynn began to laugh. "I'd never do that. I guess my only issue was my age. But hey, here we are, right?" Faraize smiled sheepishly, giving a shrug. "I suppose so."

"Hey, Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

He answered with a smile before leaning in to give her a kiss. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck while he laid his hand on her thigh. Faraize leaned in further, wanting to get rid of any space between them, but two squishy objects were in the way. He wasn't going to complain that Lynn's breasts were pressing against his chest, but speaking of pressing, a familiar tightness in his pants was starting to form. _Crap, she's gonna be grossed out._ Lynn noticed how his actions were starting to become nervous and jittery and decided to take an educated guess about the cause. She removed one hand from his shoulders and placed it beneath her gaze, feeling around until she came to a stiff bump covered by fabric.

It twitched under her touch and Faraize clenched his teeth. "My, you have an erection already?" He could have died right then and there and it would have saved him from the embarrassment. "Yet another thing you could have mentioned earlier to save me some time," she said, getting off the couch. Was she leaving? _Dammit, look what you've done, you idiot! Wait, what?_ Lynn wasn't heading for the front door, she kneeled in front of him, her hands undoing his belt buckle and button then unzipping his pants. "W-wait! Lynn, you don't have to do that! You've never done anything like this before, right?" A mischievous glint shone in her eyes. "I have." Faraize looked at her, dumbfounded. "...Huh?"

"I'm not a virgin, Ben. But that's nothing to worry about, neither of us are." Her words drove a dagger through his pride. The lack of a response tipped her off. "Oh… you mean to tell me that you're a virgin?" He felt oddly defensive all of a sudden. "You honestly thought a history geek would be getting all the ladies?"

"Actually, I'm happy I'll be the first one to do this to you," she said, tugging down his boxers. Before he could hide himself from self consciousness, Lynn had already started to feel his erection, running her fingers up the sides and gently rubbing the top with the pad of her index finger. It felt too good to dismiss. "Wow, you're actually pretty big. I honestly thought I wouldn't be this impressed." Faraize hid his face in his hands. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, almost offended. "I was prepared for the worst, you know, the history geek generalization."

"Oh," was all he could think to say. He looked far too cute already and Lynn simply adored that he was still hiding his face. Licking her lips, she leaned forward and took the head in her mouth. Faraize's hands shot down, gripping the fabric of the couch, his shoulders stiffening. Maybe if life was a cartoon, he'd be seeing stars right about now. Lynn licked gently, bringing her hand to grasp the base of his erection, moving it slowly up and down. It was quite possibly the best thing he had ever felt in his life, so far. He developed a light pant as he looked down at her. Somehow, watching her do it just made the experience more erotic, and it sent his heart racing.

Lynn began to suck, pressing her tongue up against the underside of his head, rubbing it back and forth while her hand continued to work his shaft. His hips bucked forward on their own, giving her a surprise. Slowly, she pulled away, leaving him with a craving for more. Whatever it was they did, he wanted more. "Would you like to be inside me?" she asked in a velvety smooth tone, continuing to give him a handjob but at an agonizingly slow pace. "Yes," he murmured, looking away. With that, Lynn stood up and walked towards the hall.

Where was she going? Faraize heard a zipper and some rustling before she reappeared with something in her hand. "Ta dah," she said in a singsong tone, holding up a condom. "Where did you get that?"

"It's not illegal for a minor to buy condoms."

"I know, but, why do you have it now?"

"Would you believe me if I said this is the turnout I was hoping for?"

"Well, now I would."

Lynn swiftly ripped the packet open, the slippery lubricant coating her fingers as she took out the condom. After tossing the packet away, she sat next to him. Pinching the tip, she rolled the condom down his shaft. "Stay there," she said hopping off the couch. She stood directly in front of him with the same smirk he thought he saw before and began to strip in front of him. First her shirt, then her pants and underwear. Watching her do this made him ache to touch her, feel her soft skin, make her feel him inside her.

She brought her hands around her back and undid her bra, letting it slide off to reveal her breasts. He felt his heart stop. She was utterly beautiful from head to toe. It wasn't just the sexual urges he was feeling that made him think this, everything about her screamed to be adored. He wanted to lavish her with attention, every inch of her deserved the best. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to be the best, but he could damn well try. "Come here," he said huskily, holding out his hand. Lynn obliged, taking hold and intertwining their fingers before climbing back onto his lap. She placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips.

"You're sure you want to do this?" she asked in a whisper, lightly running her other hand down his chest. Faraize looked up at the ceiling before taking off his glasses and placing them on a small table next to the couch. "I think the both of us have waited long enough," he said with a chuckle. Lynn grinned and lifted her hips, gently taking hold of his erection and placing it against her inner labia. Faraize tried to hold his breath as she lowered herself all the way down to the base of his shaft but couldn't stop the sharp gasp that erupted from his throat.

Lynn appeared amused as he tried to get his bearings, the red in his cheeks sending shivers down her spine. "You alright?" she laughed. Faraize could only shakily nod. _No one ever told me being inside a girl was going to feel this good._ Lynn felt amazing, she was warm, and soft, but so slick that he entered her with ease. "Let's keep going then," she said. With that, she began to raise and lower her hips but Faraize remained still. Lynn kept her pace but soon slowed, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Hey, you're supposed to be participating in this. Experiment a little, it's okay." Faraize's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I just think I'll mess up and do something you won't like." Lynn gave him a reassuring kiss and took his hands off the couch, placing them on her ass. "Here, use your hands. It's a good start."

Faraize nodded, giving her a light squeeze as Lynn started to move faster. Soon finding a familiar rhythm, Faraize bucked his hips up, and Lynn yelped in surprise. Finding that he liked making her elicit that kind of a response, he repeated himself, bringing his hips up again, and again, and again. Watching Lynn's face heat up and feeling her glide smoothly against him was almost too good to be true, but even if this was all some sort of crazy wet dream, he could live it out.

He shifted his position, placing his hand on Lynn's lower back and laying her down on the couch. "I'm going to take your advice and try to experiment," he said, resting one knee on the couch and placing his other foot on the ground. Lynn shrugged with a smile. "Go ahead." Faraize found the same pace he was keeping before, thrusting his hips forward, watching carefully to see if Lynn had any signs of displeasure or boredness. To his surprise, she didn't look bored at all. Something inside him was itching to feel her even more and this was the time to figure out what she would like.

Faraize brought his hand down to her clitoris and ran his thumb over it, causing Lynn to squeeze her eyes shut in pleasure as she bit her lip. He continued to gently rub his thumb against her clit as he thrust inside her. This was only something he had seen in pornography, he never actually thought he'd get to do this with Lynn. What else did he learn from those videos? Faraize leaned over, placing his lips around her nipple, licking and sucking softly. He shuddered as Lynn brought her hand up to run her hand through his hair. She had already developed a pant that was occasionally interrupted by mewls of pleasure which encourage Faraize to move his hips faster and graze his teeth against her soft, flushed skin.

"Ben…" she moaned, gripping locks of his hair between her fingers, arching her back as her breathing shallowed. Faraize hadn't even noticed the two of them had worked up a good sweat, but at this point, it was the least of his worries. He rubbed and pinched her clit while doing the same to her other nipple after noticing he was neglecting it. Lynn's hips involuntarily began to buck against his, desperate to speed up the release. Just as Faraize was beginning to feel he was going to climax, Lynn's walls squeezed around his erection as she exclaimed a mangled pronunciation of his name which sent him over the edge. Faraize came inside her and held himself up for a good few seconds before collapsing on top of her. Tiredly, he brought himself up to kiss her on the lips. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," he whispered back. Within minutes, the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 **9:38 PM**

Faraize groggily awoke, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. It was already dark out and he lazily looked around for a clock. One mounted on the wall claimed that it was half past 9 PM and he sighed, bringing a hand up to push some hair out of his face. What a wild dream that was. It felt so real that he felt as if he should be ashamed. Something grabbed a hold of his shirt, startling him. When he looked down, Lynn was lying under him, completely naked. In disbelief, he widened his eyes and grabbed his glasses of the side table to put them on.

She really did sleep with him, it wasn't a wild dream after all. It almost made him want to cry with happiness. Instead, he began to panic since he needed to get her home to her parents so they wouldn't worry. They were probably angry about her being gone and he gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. "Lynn, I have to take you home… are you awake?" Lynn opened her eyes and looked up at him. Those beautiful, emerald eyes somehow looked even more spectacular than ever before. "Good morning," she said with a soft smile. "Good morning…" he said in awe, looking her over. "You look… beautiful…" Lynn chuckled before sitting up and pulling herself off of him. "I can't believe we fell asleep before you pulled out."

Faraize nodded, looking down to see he was still wearing the condom. Quickly, he pulled it off and tied it in a knot before discarding it in a nearby trashcan.

"Hey Lynn?"

"Yes?"

"How, uh… how was I?"

"I've never been tired after sex before, Ben."

"And that's… good?"

Lynn had a hearty laugh before nodding her head. "Yes, you were fantastic for your first time. I'm very surprised." Faraize beamed from the compliment and leaned in to give her a kiss to which she responded promptly, gently cupping his cheek in her hand before pulling away. "So what were you saying before? I didn't really hear you." Faraize appeared confused until the panic returned to him. "Oh! We have to get you home! Your parents will be worried!" It was Lynn's turn to panic. She frantically looked over at one of the windows and noticed it was dark out. "Oh, shit!"

The two of them hopped off the couch and Lynn began to dress herself as Faraize zipped his pants back up and ran into the kitchen to get his keys and Lynn soon followed. Both of them sloppily put on their shoes, and as soon as the door was unlocked, Lynn grabbed her backpack and they ran outside. Faraize didn't even bother to lock the door again. Once in his car, they buckled up and set off. Since he knew where her complex was, getting there wasn't the hard part.

Stopping at the other end of the parking lot behind a row of the wrong apartments, Lynn turned to him. "I'll get out right here so my parents don't see me leaving an unfamiliar car. Rosalya's looks nothing like yours so they would worry." Faraize raised a brow. "Rosalya drives? Good grief, I'll have to watch out on the road." The two of them shared a laugh before Lynn leaned into give him a kiss goodnight. They both lingered for awhile until Lynn had to break it off. "Well… goodnight," she said, unbuckling herself. "Goodnight," he said, sounding very disappointed. Lynn grabbed her backpack and stepped out of the car but turned around and leaned over to look him in the eyes. "Don't worry, Ben. I'll see you in class on Monday."


End file.
